1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a system for controlling a vehicle, and an associated method.
2. Discussion of Art
Known powered vehicle systems may include one or more powered units (e.g., locomotives) and one or more non-powered units (e.g., freight cars or other rail cars). The powered units supply tractive force to propel the powered units and non-powered units. The non-powered units hold or store goods and/or passengers, and are not capable of self-propulsion. For example, some known powered vehicle systems have locomotives and rail cars for conveying goods and/or passengers along a track. Some known powered rail vehicle systems include several powered units. For example, the systems may include a lead powered unit, such as a lead locomotive, and one or more remote powered units, such as trailing locomotives, that are located behind and coupled with the lead powered unit. The lead and remote powered units supply tractive force to propel the system along the track.
The remote powered units may be organized in motive power groups referred to as consists. The lead powered unit can control the tractive efforts of the remote powered units in consist. The remote powered units in consist can consume fuel during a trip of the vehicle system. To reduce the amount of fuel consumed by the remote vehicles, one or more operational modes of the consist may be changed during operation.
However, changing operational modes of the consist may result in fluctuations of various components or systems of the consist. For example, changing operational modes may cause voltage fluctuations in electrical circuits of the consist, fluctuations in hydraulic pressures of the consist, or the like. These fluctuations may be incompatible with certain on-board control and/or communication systems of the consist. As a result, the on-board systems may be unable to operate due to the fluctuations.
It may be desirable to have a vehicle control system and method that differs in function from those systems that are currently available.